


Bright Light! Bright Light!

by nomelon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Gremlins (Movies), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomelon/pseuds/nomelon
Summary: Brian and Dom and Gizmo because reasons.





	

"What the fuck is this thing?" Dom asked, scowling down into the box Brian was holding out. Brian was smiling that distracting megawatt smile of his and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. From hard earned experience, Dom knew this could only lead to bad things.

"Isn't he cute? You said you wanted to get a dog."

"Brian, I was talking about a dog. A big dog. Something with teeth and attitude. Not a... whatever the hell this thing is."

"I told you," Brian said. "It's a Mogwai. His name's Gizmo." He picked the furry little creature of the box and grinned when it hummed at him and waggled the tips of its ears. 

Dom remained steadfastly unimpressed. "He not going to be much use as a guard dog, is he?"

"No, but dude, you really need to see him drive around in his little car. He's got some moves."

Dom raised his eyebrows. "He drives."

"Hell, yeah, he drives."

"He has a car. And he drives it." Dom blinked a couple of times. "So, what, like a trained monkey on a bicycle kinda thing?"

Brian rolled his eyes, all his attention on Gizmo, like the two of them were sharing a joke at Dom's expense. "No, like a badass little driver in his badass little car. Only thing, though. His car's pink. We need to give it a respray. Maybe supercharge the engine while we're at it."

After a long pause, Dom heard himself say, "I don't have any tools that small."

Brian was busy tickling Gizmo's belly and laughing in delight when Gizmo kicked his legs and giggled. "We'll wing it, man. No sweat."

Dom licked his lips. "I could use a beer. You want a beer? Because I could definitely use a beer."

"Awesome," Brian said without looking up.

Dom paused. "Does he... Water or, uh, food or something?"

Brian glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter after midnight. "No, no, he's good until tomorrow. And no water. Ever. We should probably discuss a few, uh, rules of the road."

"What, you mean like house-training?"

"Yes," Brian said, a little too brightly. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Dom swallowed his discomfort because this was Brian at his absolute sneakiest. This was him at his _oh, did I forget to mention the fact that I'm an undercover cop?_ best. "Can't wait," he said, and went to get a much needed Corona.

"Wave buh-bye to your Uncle Dom."

Dom shuddered on his way to the kitchen, and he knew -- knew for a rock-solid fact -- that it was only his imagination when he heard a soft, musical little voice say, "Bye, Dom."


End file.
